


Happy New Year, Doctor

by Nertl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Tried, Regeneration, Rose shows up for a hot second, along with her mom, everyone thinks the doctor is drunk, happy sort of ending, just kinda... better, still gonna happen, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nertl/pseuds/Nertl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a long and final walk to the TARDIS, the Doctor questions the reason of it all.</p><p>Enter Evan, a boy with a pack of sparklers.</p><p>Or the fic where the Tenth Doctor's regeneration hurt me in more ways than I can explain, and my first thought was to give him someone to hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I am a selfish, emotional being with access to a word processor. This was bound to happen.
> 
> Cross-posted on https://tertl.wordpress.com/2016/01/18/evan-and-the-doctor/#more-98  
> AND  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11763936/1/Happy-New-Year-Doctor

“Evan! Evan, if you're going to play with sparklers, take them outside!”

A small boy, no older than 10, smartly turned his back before rolling his eyes, “Yes mum,” he demurred, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his bulky jacket. He was almost out the door with a pack of sparklers under his arm before scratchy, knitted wool being pulled over his eyes stopped him. He huffed, fixing the beanie on his head so he can see. 

“It's pretty nippy out,” his mother said, whirling him around to tie the strings of the hat securely underneath his chin. “Need to be properly suited up!”

“Alright, mum, alright,” Evan laughed, backing out of the door while swiping at his mother's hands. He then turned around, hurrying down the outside walkway of their building while simultaneously undoing the knot his mother so recently tied. He practically flew down the two flights of stairs, landing in the snow below.

Evan quickly opened the small, slender box, taking out the first sparkler. Putting the stick gently between his teeth, he dropped the sparkler box as he reached his gloved hand into his coat pocket, searching for the lighter his mom forgot he would need. Finding it, he used both hands to light it, being careful as he took the stick out of his mouth, grimacing at the taste of metal as he quickly lit the sparkler before he lost the flame.

With a whoop, Evan dropped the unneeded lighter in the snow next to the box, the sparkler having caught fire. He immediately ran out into the empty street, spinning in circles, watching the smoke trails he drew with his temporary wand. When the sparkler finally spluttered out, Evan stopped spinning, laughing breathlessly while dizzily stumbling on his feet. When the world finally stopped tilting, Evan opened his eyes.

All he saw was blue.

Taking a startled step back, he took in the sight of a large box, which looked a lot like a telephone box, despite the color and the words printed in bold at the top.

“Police call box…?” Evan read aloud, tilting his head in confusion. Curiosity quickly overriding fear of the unknown, he stepped closer, putting his hand on what looked to be a handle, but whether he pushed or pulled, the door remained shut.

With a huff, Evan stepped back, crossing his arms as he scrutinized the box. After squinting at it for a good minute or so, the box remained the same. Two female voices interrupted his thinking and he whirled around, looking on in the no longer empty street as two blonde women walked along, talking and laughing until they parted ways. The younger of the two going around the corner at the end of the street, out of both Evan's sight and mind.

His sparklers long forgotten, Evan put his hand on the wooden paneling of the police box, marveling at how smooth the wood was, seeming to have been worn down by many hands over time. He walked around the box, trailing his hand as he went. He's never seen anything like this. What was a Police Call Box even for if you couldn't get inside, and, you know, call?

Evan was behind the blue box, inspecting the back of it, when he heard a peculiar shifting noise coming from in front, accompanied by labored breathing. Suddenly aware of being alone, outside, at midnight, Evan carefully peeked around the edge of the box, trying to be as quiet as possible.

What he saw was a man, dragging his feet and stumbling in the street, clutching at his chest. As Evan watched, the man in the brown suit collapsed to the snow, unmoving.

Hesitating for only a second, Evan rushed out from behind the box, falling to his knees beside the mysterious man.

“Sir? Sir, are you okay” At the sound of his voice, the man tried to get up haltingly, but it was clear he was having difficulty. Evan was scared, hands fluttering about but unsure how to help. “Do you want me to get my mum? She can help – I know she can! She's got this little pack that's got tons of plasters and – and she's got this awful tasting cherry medicine that is just the worse,” Evan rambled, watching as the man slowly got onto his hands and knees, “I – It tastes awful, b – but it makes me feel better when I've got a runny nose or sore throat. Do you? Have you a runny nose or sore throat?”

The man let out a weak chuckle, minutely shaking his head as he turned to look at Evan, “No, no, I don't think… Your Mom's pack can help...”

Evan furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of how his Mom was possibly incapable of anything. The man kneeled on one knee, but wobbled, prompting Evan to try and steady him. Evan suddenly placed the symptoms the strange man was having, letting out a laugh.

“Have a bit too much to drink, sir?”

The man let out a startled laugh in return, letting a little more of his weight fall thankfully on Evan, “Do I just look like a drunkard to you people?” He was more steady now, still chuckling under his breath. “Think you can help me up?”

Evan nodded quickly. “Name's Evan, by the way, sir,” he mumbled while trying to haul the lanky form up from the ground. “What's yours?”

Only once the man was upright and had stopped gritting his teeth did he answer, “The Doctor – I'm the Doctor.” He huffed out a breath of exertion, looking down at Evan with a strained smile, “Nice to meet you, Evan.”

Once again Evan nodded, “I know my Mom can't help, but could I? Got somewhere to go? Someone to call?”

At the lack of response, Evan looked up in confusion, but the Doctor was looking forward with an unexplainable look on his face. Glancing forward as well, Evan let out a little shriek of fear, hiding quickly behind the Doctor.

“No no, it's okay Evan,” the Doctor shushed, putting a shaking hand on Evan's head. “It's okay.”

Evan seriously doubted that, considering that standing in front of them in the street was an alien – a weird alien with tentacles coming out of its mouth and a strange glowy ball in its hand.

“We will sing to you, Doctor.” Evan felt the Doctor stiffen. “The universe will sing you to your sleep.” 

Beautiful music suddenly surrounded them, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Evan was immediately awed at the sound, looking out from around the Doctor's legs, watching the Alien with more curiosity than fear.

“This song is ending, but the story never ends.”

The music swelled as the Alien hooked his glowing ball into his shirt, apparently finished with speaking. Evan glanced up at the Doctor, surprised to see tears building in his eyes. But his face was set. Determined.

“Evan,” he glanced down, patting the boy once more, “It's time I went home. Mind walking me? It's not far.”

Evan answered by smiling, tears welling in his eyes of their own accord. He was lost and confused, but he felt it. This moment was beyond him. Beyond his range and beyond this earth. This was important. This was history.

And so they made their way across the street, the Doctor leading, Evan supporting, both of them listening to the music.

Evan was so distracted by it, that he didn't realize they had been walking towards the Police Box until they were right in front of it. “Um, Doctor..?”

“Don't worry, Evan. I've got a key,” the Doctor supplied, holding up a small, silver key with a grin that looked more like a grimace. After a few faulty starts, he finally unlocked the door, pushing it open into darkness. Shifting his weight from Evan, he instead leaned heavily on the door frame.

Seeing the questions burning in Evan's eyes, the Doctor spoke quickly, “Thank you, Evan. You've been very helpful to me today, in a time when I really needed it.”

The tears were flowing freely down Evan's face now, and with a desperate feeling of finality, he rushed the Doctor, enclosing him in a hug. After a moment of shock, the Doctor reciprocated, weakly wrapping his arms around his shaking shoulders.

“Will you be okay?” Evan sniffled.

The Doctor gave a weak laugh, “I'm always okay.”

Evan shook his head furiously. “No, no you have to promise me. Promise me you will be okay.”

The Doctor gave a quick squeeze before pulling back and holding Evan at arms length, looking him in the eyes. “I promise.”

With a small smile, Evan held up a hand, curling all of his fingers in but one. “Pinky promise, Doctor?”

“Pinky promise,” the Doctor chuckled, obligingly curling his own pinky around Evan's before giving it a firm shake. 

“Now, don't worry about me, Evan. Go on home to your miracle Mum with the plaster and the bad-tasting medicine, alright?” Evan nodded, the tears unrelenting. “Good. Thanks again for all your help, Evan.”

And with that, the Doctor slipped inside the Police Box, the door closing behind him with a snap. After a few moments, the air filled with a whooshing sound and a strange whistling, then the box appeared to be flashing in and out of sight. Evan took a startled step back, watching in amazement as the box seemed to become invisible, but right at the moment when it was almost gone, a jarring thunk sounded, and it became solid once more.

A split second later, and the door was thrown open once more. The Doctor leaned out of the door with a smile on his face, “Evan, so sorry, but I seemed to have forgotten to give you something.” Evan walked closer to him in confusion, holding out a hand as the Doctor held his out. Opening his palm, something silver flashed in the street lights as it fell into Evan's hand. Looking closer, Evan could tell it was a key. The same key the Doctor had used to open the box.

“There you go! Now keep that with you at all times, okay? It's very important. But if you ever see me in town,” and at this, he patted the blue wooden door frame, “You just come on in. Door's always open for you, Mr. Evan.”

Evan snuffled, closing his hand around the key before looking back up at the Doctor. “But, I don't understand -”

“And you may never understand,” the Doctor said truthfully, but then his features softened. “Just know that it is people like you that make me remember why it's all worth it.”

Evan smiled, holding more tightly onto the key. There was so much to say and ask and so little time, so he settled. 

“Happy New Year, Doctor.”

The Doctor's smile turned watery. “Happy New Year, Evan.” Then he winked, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

“Allons-y!”

And then the doors shut. And the Police Box disappeared. And Evan found himself alone again.

But he wasn't really alone, he thought, clutching tightly onto the key in his hand. With a more sure smile, he turned around, making his way back to his building, picking up the lighter and sparklers as he went. Trudging up the stairs, he suddenly noticed the absence of singing.

Turning around, he leaned over the railing, looking out into the street. The Alien was still standing there, having been forgotten by Evan. It looked up from where it had been staring at the Police Box, meeting eyes with Evan. It unclasped its sphere, seeming to raise it in gesture.

Evan laughed incredulously, raising his hand in return. The alien reattached the circle before disappearing. 

With a shrug, Evan turned around, facing the door to his apartment, seeing it – and the world – in a whole new light. His view had been forever altered by a disappearing blue box and a man in a brown suit.

“Allons-y,” he summed up with a smile, opening the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only just recently watched the episode in which Ten regenerates. I cried endlessly, and immediately wanted him to just not be alone that night. Thus, Evan was born.
> 
> Honestly, this whole thing got away from me. I was never going to give Evan a TARDIS key, but I’m glad the Doctor apparently thought it necessary. Leads it open to a possible reunion fic later on with the Eleventh doctor, maybe…? Hmm, ideas…
> 
> Either way, I personally love little Evan with all my heart. And if he seems really old for a kid under ten, just ssshhhh. He’s mature for his age, is all! *harrumphs away*
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
